


cute and charming

by ohvictor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, College, Established Relationship, Magical Realism, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sexual Experimentation, Slime, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Character, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/pseuds/ohvictor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re cuddling on Bokuto’s dorm bed when the first tentacle appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cute and charming

**Author's Note:**

> listen... i don't have an excuse. cute trans bokukuro, featuring (deliberately unexplained) tentacles. aged up to college age because it made me more comfortable. thanks to kep and aj for egging me on and for reading over drafts. title is a quote from me, talking about tentacles. i'd like to apologize to god, twitter, bishop, my family, the bokukuro tag, the universe, etc.
> 
> usual trans disclaimer; kuroo is amab nonbinary and uses ze/zir pronouns, and bokuto is a trans man (he/him). get your trans representation AND your tentacle fix! a 2-for-1 special, available now!

They’re cuddling on Bokuto’s dorm bed when the first tentacle appears. Kuroo feels something soft stroking the side of zir thigh and doesn’t immediately think much of it. It’s probably Bokuto’s toe, even though... Bokuto has long toenails that usually get in the way of things like that. Hm.

Ze lifts zir head a little, morbidly curious, and chokes on zir spit at the sight of a small, violently pink tentacle wiggling against zir leg.

“Kou,” ze starts, “what--”

“Shh,” says Bokuto, and _another_ tentacle appears from behind Bokuto’s head, gently putting a...tentacle...over Kuroo’s lips. “Don’t question it.”

Kuroo sputters, but Bokuto hurries to explain. “I just woke up like this today. Don’t worry, okay? I have it all under control.”

“I have so many questions right now,” Kuroo says, but ze relaxes back onto the bed, and Bokuto smiles, the tentacle dropping from over zir mouth.

“I wish I could answer, dude, but I don’t really know what happened either. They just started appearing this morning. But, they’re retractable, so they didn’t pop out in class! Lucky, right? And they’re really convenient for back scratches, and washing everything in the shower.”

Kuroo finds zirself torn between loud denial and that awful curiosity. As usual, curiosity wins out. “Where do they retract back into?”

“Uh, wherever they came from. Mostly my back and shoulders.”

“Mostly?”

“Well,” says Bokuto, and Kuroo recognizes the sudden forced calm in his voice, “sometimes they-- Okay, look, there’s a reason they’re coming out when we’re cuddling--”

“Don’t tell me--”

Bokuto gestures at his crotch with a very apologetic look. Kuroo covers zir face and groans.

“I don’t believe this,” ze says, ignoring the small tendril now rolling itself whisper-soft against zir thigh. “This isn’t happening.”

It is sort of cute, though. Pastel pink and...definitely protruding from Bokuto’s pants. Oh, lord.

“Okay, well, I’m intrigued now. Take off your clothes; I want to see where they all come from. For science.”

“For science,” Bokuto agrees. The tentacles slip back into whatever orifices from whence they came, even the one from his crotch, and Kuroo traces their paths with zir eyes--one back down the collar of Bokuto’s shirt, one out from under the back, and of course the one from his pants. They leave behind the barest traces of slime--gross--and the bright pink hue stays burned into zir eyes for a few seconds. Kuroo blinks, almost missing the pale pink one, if only because it was easier on the eyes.

Bokuto removes his shirt, stretches (and Kuroo, despite the situation, takes a moment to admire Bokuto’s arms and chest, thick with muscle), and then pulls off his binder with a grimace. The pants come next, and he leaves his boxers on until Kuroo gives him a pointed look and he removes them too, blushing. The tiny pastel tendril rises from just over his clit, and Kuroo reaches a hand down to let it curl around zir fingertips.

“H-Hey, Tetsu,” Bokuto says, and Kuroo looks up to find Bokuto flushing harder.

“Can you feel that?” Kuroo says, rubbing the tip of the tendril between zir fingertips, and Bokuto moans.

“Dude, that one’s right over my clit! Of course it’s sensitive!”

“Okay, that’s new,” says Kuroo. Ze lets go of the tiny tentacle, mostly for the sake of Bokuto’s coherency, and Bokuto relaxes a little. “Do the others do that?”

“No. They kind of have minds of their own, but I can control them and pull them in and stuff. Like, uh... Like hair, but with a mind of its own?”

“That’s a horrible comparison.” Kuroo sits back on the bed. “Okay, show me some.”

A few tentacles appear over Bokuto’s shoulders, thick and bright pink. Kuroo leans forward, reaching for them, and they ghost over zir fingers before coming up to caress zir face. One ruffles zir hair; one curls around zir shoulders. They are cool and smooth to the touch, leaving thin trails of ooze wherever they touch, like really pink slugs.

“They’re sort of cute, Kou.”

“What?” says Bokuto, who had apparently been caught up in watching Kuroo interacting with his new appendages.

“They’re cute. Cute and charming.”

Bokuto cackles. “You think tentacles are _cute and charming_?”

“Well, I said I’d accept you no matter what, so I’m making the most of the situation.”

“Oh,” says Bokuto. “Well, if you’re going to take that approach...”

He steps closer and lays the pale pink tendril on Kuroo’s thigh.

“Hi there,” says Kuroo.

Ze leans in to kiss Bokuto gently, and offers zir hand to the small tentacle again. It weaves itself through zir fingers, and ze rubs lightly at its underside, liking the feel of it against zir fingertips, smooth and cool like a tiny snake. Bokuto whimpers quietly, and Kuroo responds by nipping gently at his bottom lip. Ze rolls the tip of the tendril between zir fingertips, massaging its smooth surface, and Bokuto moans in earnest.

One of the larger tentacles tugs at the collar of Kuroo’s shirt. Another has already snuck underneath the hem to trace up zir belly, and a third is curling in zir hair, a fourth tipping zir chin up to angle zir head towards Bokuto’s. It’s like Bokuto suddenly grew enough hands to do all the things he always wants to do during sex; with his mind whirling a mile a minute, he gets overwhelmed quickly, hands half-finishing tasks before darting away to do something else, getting Kuroo’s shirt half off before moving up to fist in zir hair, or reaching into zir pants only to idle there as he licks Kuroo’s neck.

The bed creaks quietly as Bokuto climbs on top of Kuroo. Ze breaks the kiss and ducks away from a few tentacles to pull zir shirt off, and then leans back in eagerly, zir hands exploring down Bokuto’s back. Ze finds the bases of the tentacles and strokes them, earning more enthused caresses from the tentacles curling around zir belly and shoulders. One winds around one of Kuroo’s thighs, and two tangle in zir hair along with one of Bokuto’s hands. Kuroo is still kissing Bokuto, but ze’s finding it hard to concentrate when it feels like every inch of zir is being held and touched, the tentacles turning warm from zir body heat, touches lingering longer, soft and slick from slime. Kuroo reaches down blindly for the clit tentacle and tugs gently at it, and Bokuto arches away from the kiss with a whine.

“Tetsu--”

“I want--”

They both stop, staring at each other, wild-eyed. Bokuto’s tentacles keep moving, though, one tracing down the line of Kuroo’s throat, leaving zir panting. With the trail of ooze and the careful movements, it could be a tongue, and thinking about that is really hot.

“I want these everywhere,” Kuroo says, not waiting for Bokuto to speak first. “What’s the point of tentacles if we don’t do _everything_?”

“Oh,” says Bokuto, and he’s blushing again, redder than ever, but the thicker tentacles are curling tighter around Kuroo, holding zir in place, and Bokuto is licking his bottom lip the way he does when he really likes something. Impatient, Kuroo reaches down, nudging the tentacle around zir thigh away, and tugs zir pants and underwear off. Tentacles immediately wind themselves around zir thighs as ze spreads them, and ze is held in place as Bokuto eases himself between Kuroo’s legs.

“Are you controlling them,” Kuroo breathes, “or are they doing this themselves?”

“I think they’re acting out my impulses,” Bokuto says. “I kinda want to be everywhere right now, and they’re just--doing it.”

“Thought so.” Kuroo scoots forward. “Okay, put one in me.”

Bokuto doesn’t even question it. “What about prep and stuff?”

Kuroo hums, and selects one of the tentacles around zir thighs. “This one is pretty slimy. I don’t think we’ll need lube. Also, they’re pretty soft, so I’m not too worried.”

“I can’t believe you’re voluntarily taking a tentacle up your ass.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Kuroo adjusts zir position, and guides the tentacle towards zir entrance. It wiggles pleasantly in zir hand, coating zir palm with slime. “God, it’s eager.”

“I’m eager,” Bokuto says. “You look so hot like this, Tetsu. It’s like bondage, but--”

“But tentacles,” Kuroo agrees, and then whimpers quietly as the tentacle eases itself past the ring of muscle at zir entrance. Ze clenches experimentally around it; it’s slicker and softer than a dildo or fingers, and more malleable too, molding its shape to fit the contours of Kuroo’s asshole. Ze moans quietly as it pushes in deeper, going slow. A bit of slime dribbles out of zir asshole, and Kuroo lets zir head hang back, focusing on the sensation.

More tentacles wind their way around Kuroo’s arms and chest, until Kuroo feels surrounded, pinned down. It’s like the times ze and Bokuto have incorporated bondage into their sex life, but there’s something nice about gentle living things holding zir down, oozing onto zir chest and legs. The slime is cool and odorless, and Kuroo is accustomed enough to being covered in lube and come so the consistency doesn’t bother zir too much. It’s actually... _really_ nice.

And Bokuto seems to be enjoying it too, from the look on his face. His hands have Kuroo’s hips in a tight grip the way Kuroo likes, holding zir steady and feeling every squirm and tilt of zir lower half. His face is flushed and sweaty, his tongue sticking out just a little as he concentrates. If Kuroo didn’t like being pinned down and penetrated like this so much, ze would want to reach up and kiss him, but the tentacles around zir limbs hold zir and hold zir down, and then the tentacle in zir ass pushes in past a tender spot, and ze arches up, finally moaning. Bokuto, thumbs pressing down on the indents under Kuroo’s hipbones, echoes with a soft moan of his own.

Kuroo spreads zir legs wider, the tentacles coiling tighter around zir thighs, and zir back arches suddenly as the tentacle inside zir brushes against that spot again. Ze’s choking on a moan, and ze can feel Bokuto’s gaze on zir, can hear his breaths coming faster as he watches Kuroo rock down onto the tentacle, searching for a better angle. It gives Kuroo an idea in whatever part of zir mind is still coherent, and ze struggles to lift zir head.

“Kou-- Hey, you should--put one in you.”

“Huh?” says Bokuto, after a second of remembering how his mouth works.

“It’s like fingering yourself, isn’t it? Just watching can’t be enough right now.”

“Y-Yeah,” Bokuto agrees, and Kuroo watches carefully as he pulls a tentacle away from Kuroo’s inner thigh and curls it towards himself. There’s a second of hesitation as the tentacle hovers next to his clit, and Kuroo reaches down to grip one of Bokuto’s hands on zir hip.

Bokuto nods, and slips the tentacle into himself, easing its underside over his clit. His head tips back with a quiet moan, and Kuroo relaxes back onto the bed, victorious.

They set a rhythm after a bit of trial and error; Bokuto struggles at first to manage so many points of contact, but the tentacles are self-sufficient enough that he doesn’t have to focus too hard. Kuroo is more than a little overwhelmed zirself; there’s the tentacle pulsing inside zir that doesn’t thrust so much as flow in and out, swell and ebb, pressing on all the right places, making waves of pleasure build and crest inside Kuroo as ze rocks down onto it. And there’s Bokuto to watch, gorgeous and red-faced as he gets bolder and eases the tentacle deeper into himself, the pale tentacle over his clit writhing against his belly as he gasps and moans, head thrown back, tentacle slime and slick from his vulva mixing together and dripping down his thighs. Kuroo wants to taste the mixture off him, but ze wouldn’t change their positions for the world right now.

“Touch me,” Kuroo whimpers, hips rising as ze starts to tense, that familiar tightness gathering in the pit of zir stomach, and one of the tentacles wrapped tight around zir thigh uncoils itself and wraps itself loose around Kuroo’s untouched erection. There’s a quiet, delicious squelch as it tightens, coiling cool and slick around Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo lets out a hoarse sound, head lolling back as zir orgasm singes its way down zir spine, milking zir cock dry as ze comes on zir lap, zir chest, moaning too loud for thin dorm walls. Ze never cared about that, anyway.

After a beat Kuroo opens zir eyes to see Bokuto is panting hard just watching Kuroo come. Ze’s pretty sure Bokuto hasn’t come yet, from the way the muscles in his belly are still tensed and his chest is heaving, and Kuroo suddenly resents the tentacles holding zir down to the bed.

“Hey, let me up.”

Bokuto obeys without questioning, the tentacles loosening with what Kuroo might characterize as reluctance, leaving stark white prints in their wake that Kuroo is _definitely_ going to enjoy when this is over. For now, though, ze surges forward, nudging the slower tentacles off of zir limbs, and reaches down to suck Bokuto’s clit tentacle into zir mouth.

There’s a second before Bokuto realizes what Kuroo is doing, and then the small tentacle curls in on itself in Kuroo’s mouth and Kuroo sucks hard at it, laving at its coils with zir tongue, and with slime-slick fingers ze finds Bokuto’s clit and rubs at it hard. If this much combined stimulation doesn’t kill Bokuto, it should at least make him come hard enough to maybe black out, which would be awesome. Kuroo watches as Bokuto’s eyes roll back in his head, and ze feels his muscles contract and spasm, his hips thrusting up against Kuroo’s hand, the tentacle inside him shoved in deeper with his movements, and then the tentacle in Kuroo’s mouth relaxes and Bokuto flops forward on top of Kuroo, spent.

Nice.

If this were another day and there weren’t tentacles involved, they might stay like this for a while, Bokuto curling up against Kuroo eventually, the two sharing a few lazy kisses before falling asleep together, or maybe lying there getting sleepy until the mess of their bellies and legs forced them up and into the shower. Today, though, there are several large tentacles in the way of Kuroo cuddling up to Bokuto, and ze is starting to realize the slime is less appealing when ze’s not in the moment, especially when the inside of zir mouth is full of it. Actually, it’s really gross.

Ze’s about to tell Bokuto to move when Bokuto blinks and sits up, pulling his tentacles lethargically back wherever they retract into and staring at Kuroo, wide-eyed.

“Holy shit,” he says, “that was probably the best idea you’ve had all year.”

Kuroo forgets about the slime for a moment as Bokuto beams at zir, and ze feels warm inside as well as out, still hot and flushed with the occasional aftershock.

 _I love you, even when you have tentacles_ , is what ze means to say, but the slime in zir mouth is getting annoying and ze says instead, “Please get off of me so I can wash my mouth out.”

Bokuto laughs, head tipping back, his hair a mess and his body sweaty, not the wreck of slime and come that Kuroo’s is, chest heaving as he catches his breath; and obeys.

 

 


End file.
